Wayne Kresky
Wayne was an elderly Imagineer and one of the first to be hired by Walt E. Disney. It's possible he's a fairlie like Amanda, Jessica and Mattie. He has a wide imagination and that's why Walt Disney hired him as a imagineer. Wayne is also the mentor of the Kingdom Keepers. Appearance He is described as having white hair, ice blue eyes and a kind, ancient looking face. He also looks serious at times. THESE MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS Disney After Dark He oversees the development of DHI software to allow the five kids to cross over into their DHI form. He aknowledges them in the problems of the park and the Stonecutter's Fable. He also helps them locate Maybeck when he is imprisoned in Space Mountain by the Pirates. Disney at Dawn He suspects that the Overtakers are after him and goes into hiding. When Jez disapeers he assists the Kingdom Keepers in Finding her. Wayne communicates with the Keepers using Virtual Magic Kingdom (VMK). At the end of the book, as his and Philby's avatar are fighting the Overtakers, Waynes' avatar disapears as he is taken by the Overtakers. Disney in Shadow The Kingdom Keepers search for Wayne. They find clues scattered throuought Epcot that lead them to beleive that the Overtakers have been messing around with the seat belts so they can trap guests on the rides. The clues also lead them to Fantasmic! at Hollywood Studios where Maleficent and Chernabog were hidden. The Keepers defeat Maleficent and Chernabog and rescue Wayne. Power Play In hiding since his rescue, Wayne sent Philby a message to have Mrs. Whitman bail Wanda out of jail; the Overtakers framed her as a risk to Home Security when she tried hacking into the DHI sever to find out if they'd been tryign to get in. The Queen later uses his image to lure Finn into falling under his spell. At the end of the book, Wayne is left astonished by Finn's deductions about the Ovetakers' plans to spring both Maleficent and Chernabog from jail. However, it proved too late as they both escaped confinment. Shell Game Wayne had recruited some new Keepers from loyal employees of Disney World, making them DHIs to help keep the Base out of Overtaker control. He also seems to be giving Finn a hard time now; however, he set up a protection measure just in case the Overtakers did something funny on the Disney Dream's maiden voyage by asking King Triton for help. He mantained radio contact with the Keepers, learning about the Overtakers' bringing Tia Dalma on board and suggesting that the OT sever may be on the ship with them. Dark Passage Wayne keeps in contact with Finn, learning about the Overtakers' plans and giving cryptic information, like before. At the end of the book, it would appear that he'e been onboard the ship the entire time, or board from (possibly) Captain Nemo's submarine. The Insider Wayne apearrs in a few chapters Finn has a meting with Wayne in Club 33 in Disneyland CA. In one chapter Wayne gives Jess a pen. Walt's first pen to be exact. During that chapter Willa almost dies by Judge Doom, but is saved by a sacrifice and Jess. With the help of Walt's pen, Willa is saved. With Walt's pen, Jess draws Judge Doom droping the knife that was going to kill Willa. Jugde Doom grabs the knife after it drops and then kills Wayne Personality He is described as being "infuriating" when he knows the answer to something and won't give the answer. He is kind but inside he is weary, troubled, tired, and yet another old man. In 5, Finn gets jealous of Philby because he feels as if Wayne is sharing info with Philby and not with him which leads to their bond being weaker because Finn is leader and feels like he should have th same rights as Philby. He is usually calm, cool, and collected. He loves Disney as his own children including his daughter, Wanda . Category:Kingdom Keeper Parent/Guardian Category:Finn Category:Philby Category:Supporting Character